


#68 Hero

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: Zak & Nick aren't the ultimate bad asses they make themselves out to be...
Relationships: Zak Bagans/Nick Groff/Aaron Goodwin
Kudos: 1





	#68 Hero

Admitting he was scared was not something he did well. Zak could just not utter those words when he actually meant them. He was the bad ass Zak Bagans, ultimate demon hunter extraordinaire. Nick would sometimes admit when he was scared, which wasn't very often. Mostly, he was just "startled." Aaron never realized how easily Nick startled, but he never said anything about it. Aaron though… he was always scared. He was never ashamed to show it. 

In private, Zak and Nick always admitted that Aaron was the ultimate bad ass. Every investigation Aaron went off by himself. He knew he could fight with Zak and tell him no, but he went and he stayed.

When Zak or Nick was scared at first, they would shake it off and try to be all macho but the effects lasted and showed in the video. Their voices became nervous and higher pitched. Zak spoke faster and Nick jumped at any sound. Then Aaron would shoulder bump them and it would start the comfort cycle. Before he lost weight, they would take comfort in him as he wrapped his arms around them in a not-so-manly hug murmuring words of encouragement while the cameras were down and everything was quiet. 

Now they still took comfort in him but the manly bravado after the cameras were turned off was lost. Regardless of his size, this was still Aaron, the true ultimate bad ass ghost hunter. Zak would tuck himself against the younger man, leaning all his heavy weight on him and whining softly. Aaron's arms would be wrapped tight around him, head leaning against the top of the one on his shoulder. Nick would just allow himself to be cradled, back to chest, feeling the comfort of the man behind him as he nuzzled against his neck. These unmanly things were never videotaped nor discussed. 

Neither Zak nor Nick would ask in the morning why the other was walking out of Aaron's room. They knew the reasons. Fear was not a spoken word, but an understood one. There was safety in numbers and the way Aaron sleeps… he could sleep through a hurricane. That held an odd sense of comfort. One morning at breakfast, he asked why the both of them never just slept in his room. Why was it always just one or the other? He said it was like they were taking turns.

Zak wondered why himself. He said it felt like an invasion of privacy, but that felt weird the moment it left his lips. What would Nick and Aaron be doing to invade on? Shaking his head he didn't want to entertain that thought. Instead, that night, he felt awkward knocking on the door already knowing that Nick was in his room. Aaron opened the door, shirtless and in sleep pants. He smiled softly, allowing Zak into the room. He stripped down to his boxers, avoiding looking at Nick laying on his side in his sleep pants. It still felt like an invasion of privacy, but Nick smiled up at him sleepily as Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into the bed. 

Nick sighed as Aaron's body made contact next to him. Zak smiled, craning his neck up and kissing the inside of Aaron's arm as he reached across his body to turn out the light. He wasn't sure why he did it, but it felt right. He was rewarded with a soft kiss to his shoulder before Aaron settled on his back, pulling both men into his chest. Zak closed his eyes as he felt the body against him relax and slip into a deep slumber. He felt himself start to relax, leaning into the man that gave him the most comfort. The second one across the bed. Reaching over, he put his hand on Nick's arm. He felt more than saw him smile in his sleep in the darkness. During the rough patches, these were the men he leaned on. Aaron was the man they both leaned on, heavily. Aaron was their rock; their bad ass demon ghost hunter. Aaron was their hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on November 29, 2011 on DA


End file.
